This Shared Instrumentation Grant application requests funds to purchase a Biorad MRC-1024UV visible light/UV dual laser confocal imaging system for a shared-use Imaging Facility located in a newly constructed research facility. This system will serve the nine Major Users of this application and investigators from multiple departments on the University of Kentucky campus. The Biorad system was configured to meet the needs of a multi- user group to carry out high resolution imaging of fluorescent labeled structures in both living and fixed cells and tissues. To perform these functions the BIORAD system will be configured with 1) a krypton/argon laser for excitation at three distinct wavelengths (448nm 568nm, and 647nm) to allow imaging of three fluorescent probes, 2) an ultraviolet/ visible argon laser with excitation wavelengths at 351nm, 363nm (UV range), and 488nm (visible range) to allow imaging of UV-excited probes, 3) a Nikon diaphot 300 inverted microscope equipped with phase optics and fluorescent/UV accessories (supplied by the University of Kentucky), and 4) a Compaq pentium computer with a 1.2GB hard drive, 32MB RAM, CD-ROM, 1.44MB floppy and a 21-inch high resolution monitor for control and data acquisition. A similarly configured ethernet accessible computer workstation equipped with Codonic NP1600-BR photographic printer will be supplied by the University of Kentucky. The workstation will allow manipulation of captured images and acquired data separate from the confocal microscope station and is essential to meet the needs of this multi-user facility. Two confocal systems are now at the University of Kentucky, one that is not available for use by the Major User group and another nearly six years of age that is quite limited in its imaging and analysis capabilities. The addition of this state-of-the-art system to the Imaging Core Facility will provide and essential resource for the advanced image analysis described in the research projects of the Major Users as well as others in the University's scientific community.